


Work to be done

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Thighfucking, estrous, heat - Freeform, just a little in the first part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: The human zoo's guards suffer a very unique problem due to their creation on Earth - it's a good job that Homeworld has a spare Lapis on hand to help them out.Holly Blue has her own version on how this should play out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cartoonyafterdark because of this:
> 
> http://cartoonyafterdark.tumblr.com/post/156251169349/i-just-realized-how-thick-hollys-thighs-are-sooh
> 
> There's gonna be a couple parts to this - I'm already writing part 2 but I'll post it later on.There could be 4 whole trashy parts to this depending on how my motivation goes. All of it will be fullasin, just how we like it round here!
> 
> As usual, didn't proofread it like. At all. But it;s free and it's porn, what more do you sinners want?
> 
> There's also a very subtle reference to another fuckin AMAZING fic, link to that at the end.

Lapis shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the ship she’d been on for the past few hours flew into the hangar of the human zoo. She wondered if they’d give her a tour before setting her to work, not that she was all that interested in poking around. From what she’d heard, humans were dirty little flesh bags, besides, her work was more interesting than watching a pointless nature reserve do its thing.

Once the door to the little ship opened up, Lapis pushed by the Rubies that escorted her there, desperate to be out. The ship wasn’t that small, but being stuck in one spot didn’t agree with her. Not unless she had work to be doing, anyway.

The second she stepped off the ship, she was greeted by two Amethyst guards, who froze up upon seeing her. After a second, they beamed, before one shouted for another gem, announcing Lapis’ arrival. The blue gem was given access to the entrance to the zoo, the rubies having to wait behind in the ship. They were just Lapis’ ride to and from Homeworld, they didn’t get to do much of anything other than drive.

“Right on time..”

Lapis looked up at the gem that stepped into the hangar, tilting her head a little to the left. Holly Blue Agate, no doubt, the gem Homeworld dumped at the zoo to keep things in check.

“You must be the Lapis Homeworld sent to deal with our… hm. Problem, with the quartzes.” 

“Yes.” Lapis saluted the Agate, before stepping round her and into the building. “Where are they?”

“Oh, ha! You think it’s that simple? Come with me, there’s a few things that need to be done before I can let you loose.”

Lapis grumbled, but followed after Holly Blue, tugging at her skirt a little. She wasn’t surprised, a handful of quartz owners wanted to make sure she was the real deal before setting her loose on their problemed guards, but it was a little frustrating that she had to put up with testing this time. She really wanted at the quartzes.

Holly Blue stopped before a panel, tapping it a few times to open it up, entering the room the panel unlocked. Lapis followed her, of course. It seemed to be Holly Blue’s personal chambers. Cushy, there was even entertainment, the zoo must be incredibly dull if a gem was provided other things to focus on than work.

“Clothes off, you wont be needing those for your stay here.” Holly blue clapped her hands twice at Lapis, who snorted and rolled her eyes.

Lapis pulled tugged her bow undone so she could lift her shirt over her head and toss it aside, before pushing her skirt down until it fell to the floor, stepping out of it afterwards. She was already a little aroused by the nature of her work there, so her cock was already partly unsheathed.

“Good, now I’m sure you know what you need to do next.”

Lapis nodded, stretching out a little, before letting her mind wander. It never did take long, and after a few seconds of remembering a particular Red Jasper and their encounter, Lapis’ cock unsheathed itself fully. Holly Blue beamed, an clasped her hands together.

“Wonderful. I was almost worried I’d been sent a dud. No offence, of course, we just aren’t very high priority here at the zoo”

“None taken. Now what?”

Lapis was admittedly a little surprised when Holly Blue summoned her whip, and promptly used it to pull her feet out from under her. She hit the ground with a thud, grunting afterwards, but throwing Holly Blue a smirk as the larger gem towered over her.

“You could have just asked.”

“Yes, but this was faster.”

Lapis let out an ‘oof’ as Holly Blue unceremoniously straddled her, remaining fully clothed. She rested her weight either side of Lapis as not to crush her, but squeezed her thighs around Lapis’ cock, the smaller gem already starting to thrust her hips.

“Now prove to me you’re actually going to do what you’ve been sent here for.”

Lapis didn’t need to be told twice. She gripped Holly Blue’s thighs, hips thrusting up against them. Her eyes were scrunched shut, the sensation of Holly Blue’s thick thighs squeezing around her length rivalled some of the better quartzes she’d fucked in her time. She whined, nails digging into Holly’s thighs, pre already starting to wet the other’s clothing.

“Are you really trying?” Holly commented, clearly trying to tease Lapis. “I don’t think you could satisfy even the runt of a Carnelian if this is how you perform.”

Lapis’ brows furrowed at the teasing, a low growl rumbling from her throat. 

“You’re pinning my hips!”

Blue Holly rolled her eyes, before getting up. 

“Well, you’re not getting at my quartzes until I’ve seen that you’re actually worth their time.” Holly Blue moved over to the resting platform, and knelt down beside it before resting her front on it, knees together. “Continue.”

Lapis got back up to her feet, practically pouncing on Holly Blue, eager to feel those thighs around her cock again. As soon as her length was fully sheathed between the larger gem’s thighs again she let out a pleased sigh, hips rolling frantically to try and gain more friction.

With her hips no longer restrained, she could move freely - which led t her wildly thrusting, and gripping Holly Blue’s sides. Holly’s clothes were smooth spandex, coupled with the warmth of her thighs, Lapis was already close to blowing out. 

Just as her knot began to form, she was shoved back. She let out an indignant cry, looking up at Holly Blue. She tried to get back up, but a heavy boot pressed against her chest, keeping her on the ground.

“Let me finish!” Lapis practically snarled, worked up enough that she wondered if that was what heat felt like. Holly, of course, just laughed.

“You’re in no position to be demanding anything.” Holly use her whip once more, binding Lapis’ hands so she couldn’t even touch herself. She removed her foot, though, kneeling beside the water gem.

Lapis’ anger melted away once more into desperation once she felt Holly Blue’s palm press against her cock. She rutted her hips upwards, desperate for friction. 

“There are eight quartzes in heat.” 

Lapis huffed, was she really getting a briefing now? While she was so desperate to cum?

“I-I know!”

“You aren’t to touch a single one that doesn’t require your servicing.”

“Fine! Just please, let me cum-”

Holy Blue’s hand squeezed hard around Lapis’ knot. The water gem let out a sharp cry, back arching and hips jerking forward had an orgasm hit her. She felt her own cum spatter on her chest and even her neck, but even as she came down from the orgasm, she wasn’t satisfied. 

The arousal was still burning, if anything her orgasm had done nothing but spur it on. The second she was released, her hands moved to try and get herself off, but they were slapped away.

“The quartzes are in their cubbies. There’ll be one you will not touch outside this room that will escort you there.”

Lapis was freed then, and she scrambled towards the door, her mind thick with fog and filled with the base desire to fuck anything that would let her at it.

As promised, there was an Amethyst outside of the room, who took one look at Lapis, laughed heartily, then made her way along the corridor, heading for the cubbies.

All Lapis could do on the way was stare at the guards ass, and try not to think too hard about how much she wanted to pin them and fuck them senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> drum rolls
> 
> http://opalizedfossil.tumblr.com/post/155585206763/pairings-lapis-lazuli-x-gemsona-contains
> 
> this one's better than mine so i put it at the end so you might read mine. marketing!


End file.
